Pajamas
by Harper2
Summary: Harry Potter wears pajamas for a reason, several in fact...


**Pajamas**

Disclaimer...I own nothing...'cept my car...yea, that's about it.

Harry Potter wasn't having a good couple of weeks, it had all began exactly two and a half weeks ago, during the last weeks of school.

_Flash Back_

--_Gryffindor Dorm_--

Harry was sound asleep and for once was having a quiet night, Ron was 'studying' with Hermione, Seamus and Dean were at an all night wizard rock concert, and Neville was helping a rare plant through a midnight bloom.

Harry was in the middle of a particulary lovely dream about flying when the dorm room flew open with a resounding crack. Instincts taking over, Harry was awake and out of bed, wand in hand before he really knew what was happening.

"Mr. Potter, I apologize about the lateness of the hour but a situation has arissen, and Dumbledore has asked for your pressence."

At this point, Harry was more firmly entrenched in a wakeful state and relized two important truths; one, Professor McGonagall was in his dorm room waiting for him to repsond, and two, in celebration of having a night to himself, Harry had slept in his favorite pajamas...that is to say, none.

Two things happened at once, Harry shriked like a girl and grabbed a pillow for modesty, and McGonagall checked her watched and looked pointedly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you realize that this is quite urgent and the headmaster is waiting for you."

"Umm..Professor, I..." Harry stammered, blushing heavily.

"Mr. Potter, in my 37 years of teaching, I have unfortunately been confronted with many unclothed boys and unfortunately, I will mostly likely be confronted with more. Now,if you 're ready to leave"

Harry nodded, grabbed a handy dressing gown, and left still blushing.

--_The far shore of the Lake_--

Swimming at the lake had brought another incident. It was lunch time and Harry had taken one long marandering walk all around the Hogwart's grounds before finally ending on one isolated bank of the lake.

He was relaxing in the uncharacteristically warm weather and toying with a slightly crazy idea.

It had been a long walk and he was alone...oh, what the hell, and before you could say 'drooling fangirl' Harry was pulling off his clothes and diving into the refreshing lake water.

After a half and hour of various swimming techniques, Harry was floating on his back just relaxing, he breathed deeply.

"Ah..this is nice, glad I took a walk today. This water is just so nice..."

" I must agree with you, that water does look quite enjoyable Mr. Potter.

"AH!" And with a scream and a splash, Harry had a near drowning expirence, saved only by Professor Dumbledore's quick wand work.

A warming charm was placed on a shivering, and blushing Harry.

"Headmaster! What are you doing here? I thought no one else came here!"

Dumbledore chucked.

"Yes, this spot is quite isolated isn't it? I do believe it's a used by courting couples,  
squid watchers, and, as you yourself would know, skinnydippers."

Harry pushed at his hair.

"I checked the rule book sir, and there's nothing stated in there regarding, ah, clothing optional swimming."

Dumbledore smiled boldy at this.

"I actually had a hand in that, Harry. It was one of the first rules I did away with upon becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Well, simply put, it's an activity that I myself enjoy indulging in once in a while, in fact...

"Sir?"

"In fact, I do believe I'll take advantage of this wonderful day to enjoy a nice brisk swim."

Dumbledore carefully began to remove his shoes and socks. Dumbledore was placing his half moon spectecals on his ever growing pile of clothing before Harry managed to grab his clothing and get out of eyeshot of the skinnydipping headmaster.

--_Later that night_--

That night, Harry was feeling stressed and slighly squicked about the lake, so he decided to walk up to the Owlery to send off a letter to Lupin.

It being a warm night and all, Harry decided to forgo his usualy PJ's in form of a cool breeze and his invisibility cloak.

After having sent off the letter to Lupin and visited with Hedwig a bit, Harry decided to quiet the rumbling of this stomach a bit by visiting Dobby in the kitchen.  
Harry had made it as far as the trick staircase when a hand grabbed him by the cloak.

A dry, humorless chuckle made his blood run cold.

"Good evening Potter, I strust you've an excellent reason for breaking curfew?"

Harry made no move as the hood of his invisibility cloak fell back, allowing him to take in the ugly sneer gracing Proffesor Snape's face.

"What? No stammered remarks? No pathetic excuses? I wonder what the Headmaster will make of this new silence? We'll see, won't we Potter?"

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and started to march him down the corridor.

"Still misusing a valuable piece of magic I see. I think I'll confiscate it for now!"

With one quick jerking movement, Snape pulled the cloak off of Harry and nearly had an aneurysm at what was left.

Harry, always quick on his feet, took one look at the slowly darkening Proffesor Snape,  
grabbed his cloak from weakened arms and ran like the wind. For some reason, Harry couldn't stop giggling, though manly giggles, it seemed an odd reaction to what had just occured. He heard faintly behind him, Proffesor Snape shouting.

"TWO HUNDERED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

This only made him laugh harder.

--_At the Dursley's_--

The end of the term had come and gone and no other odd events concerning 'Harry'  
and 'naked' had occured leaving Harry feeling apprehensive about the future.

He had mostly squashed the apprehension into a small ball but one night it rose up into an annoying itch of worry. Sure enough, three hours later, something...interesting...happened.

He awakened from a sound sleep by a crashing noise coming from the bottom of the stairs. Harry debated a few moments as to who it might be before having his question answered for him.

"Now Potter, now I have you in my grasp" The ugly visage of Lord Voldemort stard down at him. Harry began to scramble for his wand but halted when Lord Voldemort pulled Harry's wand from his sleave and waggled it at him.

"You see Potter, you are now totally within my power, you will suffered like you've never suffered before!" Voldemort cracked evilly, while an unusually odd glint appeared in his eyes.

"Better run Voldemort! Aurors will be here shortly and so will Dumbledore!"

Voldemort crackled again. "You're right, which is why it's high time for you to get out of bed!"

With a sudden lunge Voldemort pulled the sheets, blankets, and comforter off the bed,  
leaving only Harry.Voldemort's face fell from it's evil leer.

"Why aren't you naked?"

Harry snorted. "With everyone and his mum always coming accross me naked? Are you mad! No Thank You!"

Voldemort looked over Harry's PJ covered form with distaste.

" You know, you could always take them off..."

At this point the door to Harry's room was kicked open for the second time that night, only this time it was Dumbledore and the Order that was doing the kicking.

Voldemort threw a stunner at the new crowd and then turned once again to Harry.

"Damn you and your stalling tactics Potter! Next time either be naked or don't tease!"

With just a slight crackle, Loard Voldemort apparated away. Harry just sighed and flopped back into bed.

"Your wand Harry," picking it off the floor Dumbledore handed it to Harry. " Regardless of the fact that Lord Voldemort is evil, please don't tease him next time."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea...I was really out of it when I came up with this plot...anyway, if you like it Review! If not...then you sink...


End file.
